


The Flames that Bind Us

by RavenValentino



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Hellboy and Phoenix are the best of friends, a bond tight and partners in crime. Nothing can separate them, till Phoenix is caught by an unknown entity and is held hostage and Hellboy does all he can to save her.





	1. Chapter 1

That night after a long hard mission Phoenix and Hellboy were playing pool in the communal area. She sat on the edge balancing herself on the corner. "You know Red I'm going to kick your butt tonight." She said. 

"Is that so?" He said walking closer to her and rested his hands on either side of her. 

"You really think that distraction is going to work?" She asked glancing back at him. She took a shot at the white ball and as she pulled the cue back she hit him in the stomach, he backed off wheezing a little.

"I forgot you had such a strong hit," he said as he watched two of the yellow balls get potted into the same one. 

"I've been practicing," She smiled. 

"With who?" he asked pouting. 

"Abe," she whispered. hoping that he didn't hear her.

"Who?" He asked snatching the cue from her and walking closer. 

"No one," she said. 

"Come on you can tell Red," he said as he lifted her back onto the side of the pool table and began to push Phoenix onto it. 

"Not here," she said gently resting her hand on his solid chest. 

"Then tell me," he said. 

"It was Abe," she answered. 

"You sneaky pair." He said. Suddenly the alarms started going off. They both stopped what they were doing, ran to the armoury taking their weapons and then headed outside where the truck was waiting for them. Phoenix's palms began to glow, and her hair to began to spark. 

"Phoenix tone it down a bit," Red said as they climbed into the back of the truck. She just rolled her eyes and toned down her power her hair now turning back to its long thick, red curly locks. Abe joined them, and Hellboy just glared at him. 

"What did I do now?" He asked. 

"You teaching Phoenix how to play pool, I thought that was my job!" He growled. 

"Hellboy please, I was just helping a friend." Abe said as they shut the doors. Phoenix is sighed and put her headphones in her ears, she began to scroll through her playlist when she landed on a song when her and Red shared their first kiss. It was in the evening when she had returned from a long mission, he was sat on the workbench waiting for her to return. 

He pressed the switch on the wall that opened the door immediately and she rode in, he jumped off the bench and held the handlebars for her as she got off. She removed her helmet and then was when Red took a deep breath and confirmed their feelings. Phoenix was a little taken aback and her body temperature began to rise her hair set alight and her palms glowed. 

"Is someone excited?" He asked pulling back for a second. 

"No," she said looking away and dragging him out of the garage by the hand. She was suddenly awoken from her day dream as the truck came screeching to a half, there in front of them were piles and piles of cars all smashed into one another. From an abandoned building the sound of a loud roar could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix kept close to Hellboy. His tail would tap her thigh every now and then, he too knew she was safe. They entered into the building guns aimed, Phoenix's power beginning to charge. The roaring seemed to get louder as they entered, suddenly Phoenix was dragged back as a creature bit into her shoulder and pulled her back but used its tail to silence her. 

She rose her body temperature and burst into flames, the creature yelped and let go of her. "Phoenix!" He yelled. 

"Coming!" She cried and came sprinting back to him. His features broke into concern as he saw the state of her wound. 

"Go back to the truck you're too wounded." He demanded. 

"No!" She exclaimed and set her palm alight and pressed it onto the wound cauterizing it. She winced as she looked at Hellboy. They then continued their advance and there in the middle of the floor was stood a great prehistoric creature, but yet it was humanoid at the same time. It swung its great head around, it was a raptor but yet had the arms and legs of a human. 

"Ar Hellboy and his pets I was wondering when you were going to turn up," it said and walked closer to them with drool dribbling from its lips. Phoenix's flames began to burn brighter and the creature had to shield its eyes and face. 

"Someone put her out!" It exclaimed. 

"No don't!" Hellboy yelled, but it was too late water was thrown over and she dropped to her knees, her power always drained her. The creatures took advantage of that and dragged her away into the darkness. "Phoenix!" He yelled. The creature smiled and punched Hellboy who stumbled back. He felt lost without Phoenix. 

"Has the prince of Hell lost his fight?" The raptor teased and clawed him around the face once again, Hellboy hit the floor this time. The raptor went to strike him again but this time he caught its hand and squeezed it using his stone hand, it squealed it was then punched in the face and the creature went skidding back. It looked at him through a both furious and surprised gaze. 

"I never lose my fight." He said.

"You may lose this one, you're both no match for me!" The raptor said clawing Abe and sending him flying backwards. 

"It's just you and me," Hellboy said and took the gun from its holster and pointed it at  the raptor who began to run away and climb up the wall using its sharp claws, Hellboy missed the creature each time. It now hung above him, the metal bars creaked under its weight. It let go and landed on top of Hellboy and dug its razor claws into his chest, he cried out. 

His gun had been knocked out of his hand and the raptor made sure he couldn't reach it as it knocked the gun further away with its long tail, and continued to dig its claws into his flesh. "You won't leave here alive!" It snarled and attempted to bite into his throat.


End file.
